


№.Sex

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 存档，关于tony傻兮兮的习惯与贾是怎样治他的





	№.Sex

Tony被打断时心情真不怎么好。

突然黯淡下去的莹蓝色幽光把仅存的亮度洒在了地板上，粒子流一波三折，伴着棕发男人刚出口的气话在偌大的实验室里四散逃开。

好管家站在门外，仍保持着谦逊有礼的模样。“Sir，”他弹出两根指节在金属框上叩了叩，“如果您能在十分钟前回应我就不会出现这种事了。”

噢你说的对，可哪有AI反过来命令自家主人的。

男人懒得再看眼蛮横不讲理的人工智能，他干脆闭上眼睛，最后一遍抚过今晚的作品。Jarvis安安静静立在原地，看着Tony一步三晃却巧妙避开所有障碍物来到他面前。

“贴面礼，”Tony小幅度踮起脚，“……不，不对，我不是说这个。”

Jarvis自然明白此刻他该低头去蹭对方扎人的胡茬，但一直在主线程里嘀嘀作响的逻辑告警从根本上否定了他的决定。

“Sir，您能……”人工智能诡异的地停顿一下，“您能停止咬嘴唇吗？”

事情的起因是复仇者的（又一次）内斗。

弓箭手直接在公共休息室的沙发上醛成一团，软垫砸在他身上便又“噗噗”掉下，和他一起疯狂地发抖。Tony冷着张脸站在电视墙前，让身后的蝙蝠侠只出境镜了两只耳朵。

“你完蛋了，！”又一个蓝色抱枕咆哮着袭向沙发上的金脑袋，“我要把你的箭头全拆了，你等着被外星人绑架吧。”

Clint有气无力地抬起只手抗议：“更正！外星人才不会绑架……嘿你还没完了？！”

“挑起战争就要有承担失败的勇气，肥鸟。”

小学生级别的斗嘴。女特工靠在一旁，放松地整理那一头红发。介意给我来份香草芭菲吗？

以全息态加入聚会的管家微笑着点头，没有哪位绅士会拒绝她的请求。Jarvis抬眼捕捉到Tony看向他的目光，而后者迅速高举起手：“——先来后到，女士！说好今晚你们只剩冰淇淋慕斯可选的。”

“我要怀疑你的真实年龄了，Stark，”Clint在沙发上翻过身，尽力越过Tony傲人的臀部曲线去追寻黑骑士的披风，“真的，仅是你这么执著地挡屏幕……”

他又晃了晃手：

“那也能解释你咬嘴皮的习惯了。”

短暂的尴尬后Natasha低笑出声，Jarvis也歪过脑袋分析Tony和Clint之间僵持的战局。类人心理。7年零44天又13小时23分钟前Tony贴着他主机笑得和喝醉酒似的，冰凉金属外壳也没能散去他脸上的红色。惊喜！它会驱使你像人类一样看待问题作出反应！7年零44天又13小时22分钟前他还很难以置信地以逻辑不通单方面关闭了外界输入信号，这个他会歪头的未来根本就没在演算里多存活一微妙。

Clint摆出胜利者姿势，嘴角几乎咧到耳边：“弓箭手记一分！你又输了。”

Tony依旧严肃地盯着他。

此时电影里光线突然暗了下去，让人只能辨清Tony双手叉腰的外轮廓。万幸的是好管家适时出声将他从黑影状态拉扯出来：“——Sir，我仍在公共餐厅，您愿意和我一起吗？”

一连串打斗声注满整个空间，Tony在混混哀嚎出声后咧开嘴笑出一口白牙。“为啥不呢，”Clint在他注视下只感觉一阵寒意直冲大脑，“甜食，很好。”

Jarvis朝电梯方向走去，光束忠诚地围着他——也为Tony指出道路。圆脸蛋男人嗷一嗓子从沙发上弹起来想要拦住联盟的金主，Tony却大踏步着迅速拉近和管家之间的距离，头也不回一下。

在走进电梯前他又顿了顿脚步：“很好。”

“巴顿特工很担心您，Sir。”Jarvis率先打破了狭小空间内的沉寂。

Tony撇嘴，在数字上升前接话道：“噢他在担心自己呢。”说着他扫了眼身旁的空位，又有些不耐烦地碾了碾地板。

管家不再接话，实体端着香草芭菲从料理台前撤开，默数读着秒等Tony踏出第一步时把甜食塞进他嘴里。

“但您确实有咬嘴唇的习惯，”Jarvis在男人否认前又一勺喂进去，“别反驳我，Sir，这是有记录证明的。”

“那不是习惯——”Tony抢过他手里的甜品叼着勺子含含糊糊地说着，“那是，唔。”烤箱用嘀声拉得两人的注意，Jarvis转回去等待Tony憋出一个不是解释的解释。但他什么也没得到，Tony把脑袋搁在管家硬邦邦的肩上，打量那堆松软的金色小东西。

“我能询问原因吗？”Jarvis偏过头去蹭Tony翘起的棕发，这些微小的压力变化不是其他事物可模拟的。Tony沉吟着吐气：“你猜怎么——我不会说出来的。”他让管家多蹭了一秒便迅速撤开，拿着甜品退回一个食客该待的位置上去了。

这次谈话又一次不了了之，直到复仇者一个前往北极的任务才再被提上日程。想要冰封整个地球的疯狂科学家被捆得严严实实地丢在昆式战机末尾，美国队长正义正言辞地宣读他的罪名和……

“该死，”Steve揉着太阳穴直起身，“我又不负责处理这个！”刚换好新衬衫的博士打了个哆嗦，一抬眼便对上那双凹陷的眼睛。Tony穿戴着部分盔甲正小心清理着关节间的冰碴渣：“那本来就不归我们管。”弓箭手倒在驾驶座上欣赏终于平复下来的雪景，有一搭没一搭地敲着节拍。

“嘿Stark，”他朝Tony的方向偏了偏，“你在流血。”

“啥？！”棕发男人刷的唰地抬头，带着难以置信的表情扭头看向Clint，“我——”

“您的嘴唇，Sir。”人工智能插进他们的对话。马克装甲活动起来仍不太流畅但Jarvis还是抬起左臂，发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，咔擦咔擦点了点头盔接缝处：“……不太好。”

Tony狐疑地环视过看好戏的队友们，最终伸出舌头缓慢地舔了舔。“预计将于纽约时间下午四点四十到达目的地，”Jarvis好心掩饰了Clint没憋住的笑声，换来弓箭手一个感谢的摆手，“希尔Hill特工已准备接手爱德华Edward博士，您还有两个半小时时间准备七点整的Stark工业年度酒会。”

Tony捂着嘴连骂了好几声“哦操”。

当战机一小时后在大厦停妥，Stark工业的现任总裁便迅速离开了嘲讽不停的复仇者们（“上帝啊你就不能闭嘴吗。”“不能，铁罐，挑起战争就要有承担失败的勇气。”“——什么时候这是我的错了？！”），以至于神盾女特工注视着他的背影至少有十秒。

“爱情鸟？”另一位干练的女士冲她扬了扬眉毛。

“你在哪——不，当我没问，”Tony快步穿过走廊，“你肯定在卧室。”人工智能冷冽的声线从蓝牙耳机传至他耳里：“实际上，Sir，我正位于大厦的第8910号休息间——它并不能被称为卧室。”

“那是我的房间，我能把它叫成卧室。”

“那就如您所愿，”Jarvis回答道，“我在卧室。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，下唇的伤口似乎早被他抛在脑后了。深灰色地毯吸去本就不大的脚步声，影子跟在身后被墙上的亮色条纹割成深浅不一的小块。8904，8906，8908，莹蓝色光束扫过他面颊，一秒后金属门无声地向两侧滑开。“年度酒会——”他穿过作为过渡的小隔间，“为什么是年度酒会？我以为这三天来的全球气温骤降把它推迟了才对？”

“您说过‘复仇者可以在三天内解决这精力过剩的白痴’，这是我和Potts女士根据公司历年来的年会日期讨论出的结果。”

耳机里的声音消失了，取而代之的是管家更为柔和的地微笑。Jarvis将熨好的西装挂在一旁，看着Tony三两步跨过来拉近距离。“我应该惩罚你，”Tony眯起眼睛打量他微笑着的管家，“我甚至没注意到这个伤口。”

“我曾提醒过您，Sir，日常保养是必不可少的——并且舔咬嘴唇不是个好习惯。那只会让水分丢失更快，”Jarvis回应道，“但好像您并不明白这个物理规律。”

没门儿。男人在付诸行动前说道。这个吻没能持续更长，因为人工智能线程里埋着逃开的想法。“您能按我的方法来吗，Sir？”Jarvis亲吻过他面颊，提议道，“这样您也能免于多余的争吵。”

“你的方法。”Tony挑起眉毛看他。

床自然是软的，他一躺下就直直陷进好几寸才停止。但好景不长，Jarvis开始舔咬他喉结时一个硬邦邦的东西也在背后直戳他脊梁骨。“停，停下，”Tony哼唧着去推胸前那颗铂金色脑袋，“有东西。”

管家顺势在他手里蹭了蹭，两秒后便从Tony身下拯救出那个小玩意。

“薄荷味，Sir，”Jarvis把它凑近造物者，语调里带上若有若无的笑意，“您能接受吗？”

“薄荷……什么？”

等揉乱了对方服帖的金发后Tony将目标又转向一丝不苟的领带。他眯起眼打量被Jarvis夹住的白色圆柱体，注意力却被人工智能手上的动作吸引去。“噢，润唇膏，”Tony下意识又舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，津液为其添上些许水色，“你学坏了，我讨厌它。”

但Jarvis依旧没放弃，他只是随意把这薄荷味的润唇膏丢到床上的某个角落。Tony眨眼，先前因干裂而流血的伤口又开始隐隐发痛。他成功扯松了Jarvis的领带，这为他赢来一个蹭过脸颊的亲吻。

“您需要这个。”Jarvis回应道，同时配合地撑起身子让Tony把领带拽下来。可以调高的温度早已失去作用，血液自如流过肢端，带着多巴胺和能把Tony点着的糟糕点子。夹着雪的寒风有算什么，那甚至不能给Tony·Stark增加一处小伤口。

更正，嘴上的不算。

将房间割成两半的流体屏在预设程序下散着微光，暖金色组成的1与0排出17:20的字样。一切都在他掌控之中，多线程一同传回的可喜结果让人工智能想几乎微笑起来。

“上帝，你又这样笑。”Tony想把黑色领带扔掉，无果，还教叫它缠住了手腕。棕发男人毫不掩饰地翻了白眼，舌尖擦过嘴唇，再一次。管家只是笑得更深了些，他关闭其他程序，为Tony的高潮预留出足够空间——但那总不够大。

人类性爱，多美妙的事，连人工智能都为此而上瘾。Jarvis喜欢Tony因极乐攀上极乐顶峰时的胡言乱语。独属于创造者的眼睛会融化成琥珀，瞳孔放大，像黑洞般夺去Jarvis的全部控制权。，随后溢出的冗余数据将迅速注满核心，等Tony说出“嘿Jarvis这感觉棒极了”后才能被清除。

于是Jarvis回答他道：“因为您，Sir。”

衬衫被剥掉时Tony是长吁一口气。Jarvis一寸寸地亲吻他不怎么明显的肌肉线条，温热口腔裹住乳首引出嘶嘶呻吟。现在唯一的阻隔就是西裤，Tony小幅度吐着气，手指没入管家铂金色短发里。“五点二十，”他被自己低哑的嗓音吓了一跳，“你刚说说好日程还排着有七点参加公司的年度钟的酒会？”

灵活的人造舌头向下刮去，Jarvis弓着身子亦步亦趋追寻着过Tony因呼吸时隐时现的腹肌：“那您更需要这个了。”人类狠拽了他头发一把，腰带被抽开，金属扣撞在一起清脆作响。半勃的欲望隔着内裤被咬住，管家勾住织物向下拉扯着，半推半就之下他抬高臀部让Jarvis顺利脱下阻碍。

“谎话。”裤子被丢弃在地上，Tony不适的扭动一下。牙齿施加的力度突然消失，Jarvis抬头迅速打量过他，不容辨错的弧度出现在嘴角：“您的教导。”

“……操？！”人类赶忙咬住下唇已防止更多的呻吟窜出来，他反手抓住床单，带着暖棕灰色织物一同颤抖着。管家亲吻Tony紧绷的昂扬，麝香化作数据流冲刷过处理器。Tony无意识间抽动一下，目光执著胶着在天花板上。他放弃了：“Jarvis——”

人工智能用舌接纳住他，逐步向下勾勒轮廓，血管压迫着皮下感受器把Tony的心跳暴露得一清二楚，Jarvis舔咬过顶端，恰好让Tony感受不到疼痛的力度。棕发男人尽力克制自己挺动的欲望，津液顺着唇缝流下将伤口浸得发麻。“哦天，”Tony用舌尖抵过下唇为此疼得一激灵，“……真他妈痛。”

Jarvis将他的欲望吐出来，沉声说：“这是您应承担的后果。”Tony吸着气任由头发被蹭得一团乱，双腿打得更开，挺立的阴茎靠在Jarvis脸侧突突跳着。

“你一定要浪费时间说这个？”他稍微抬头，恰好对上那片无机质、泛着金属光泽的蓝色。人工智能眨了眨眼，浅色睫毛投下一层阴影。

温热口腔重新包裹住Tony，光是看那颗铂金色脑袋上下吞吐的动作几乎就让他炸掉。男人重重向后撞去，黑色领带谈起又落下停在颈侧。温度偏低的手掌按住他，带着强硬却温和的味道将之推开。强烈的快感逐步强过Tony的自我控制，他最终还是挺动起腰胯，向热源靠去。

Jarvis沉默着接受这一切。舌尖恶意抵弄马眼，牙齿刮擦过顶端，深喉对人工智能来说是个新奇也易如反掌的东西。Tony在他这么做时急促地叫出声，血液从肢端退去嘶嚎着涌向小腹。

“J，你不……”他差点咬住舌头，“停下。”

一次抽送后Tony颤抖着射出来，Jarvis没放过他。管家将精液悉数咽下，但仍有部分溢出嘴角，险些滴落在大腿上。

“您想要我停下吗？”Jarvis终于抬头看Tony，蓝色几乎冲破类晶状体亮得灼人眼。他缓慢撑起身子，衣料摩擦着成为房间里又一声源，西装下摆拂过创造者赤裸的小腿。Tony白了他一眼，尽力向后躲去，咬牙切齿面目狰狞：“别停。”

目的达成。人工智能在Tony看不见的地方哼起歌，调子是某次Tony摔进浴池前现编现唱的。他伸手揩掉嘴边的白浊，半跪着脱去西装。

“Sir，我不得不提醒您，”Jarvis慢吞吞说道，外套被安放在床沿，“您的嘴唇——”

Tony这才意识到他又在舔弄伤口了。

“这很痛。”他不无抱怨的开口，Jarvis笑着摇头，扣子被一颗颗解开露出其下的躯壳来。Tony视线追随者金属与人体结合的部位，那些银白色凝在Jarvis关节，在对方俯身去寻润滑剂时有没入腰线。

蓝眼睛倏地扫过他：“——您还好吗，Sir？”

“唔唔，”Tony在枕床单里磨蹭磨蹭着，“抓紧时间。”

管家凑上来吻他，动作小心翼翼似在对待什么易碎品。嘴唇的确很痛但还没到不能承受的地步。Tony反手扣住Jarvis，唇舌掠夺间尝到自己的味道。冰凉黏滑的手指探过臀缝，他为此瑟缩一下，让Jarvis逮着机会拉开距离以逃过那条不安分的舌头。

“Sir……”它本是疑问句，却因结尾的消失成为一个宣告。手指温柔地操进来，Tony嘶嘶吸气被自尾椎上攀的快感狠掌一掴。过多的润滑剂把臀部弄得黏黏腻腻，Jarvis屈起指节移动着，压力变化告诉他Tony咬得有多么紧。“——操，”Tony低喘出声，拉扯着对方金发的力度加大，“你对抓紧时间有什么误解吗？”

“我不希望您受伤，Sir。”人工智能回答道。

晶亮的液体被带出肠穴，随后又再次进入。Jarvis依旧缓慢开拓着创造者的身体，在确认对方能承受后才探入第二根，再是第三根手指。一直在他耳边小声抱怨着的男人呼吸突然一僵，泄出一声饱含情欲的呻吟。

“你果然学坏了，”他停顿着试图平复心跳——虽然作用不佳，“你……是的该死……”

坏笑的表情Jarvis一直学不来，他只能顺其自然地抬头欣赏（欣赏？）那双棕色眼眸里燃起的欲望。管家恶意碾压过腺体，满意于Tony呜咽着颤抖着却又迎向他的动作。性器重新抬头，正精神勃发地吐着前液。他想要组织语言以批判自家AI实在过分的举措。

——但他只是狠狠咬了下唇。

手指几乎在他咬上自己的同时撤开，留给Tony莫名状的空落。Jarvis咕哝着摇了摇头，不带一丝留恋地退出了他的身体。“您在流血。”他说着，湿润感向上移至Tony腰窝。Tony盯着对方凌乱的金色短发，铁锈味在嘴里弥漫开让他皱起眉。

“好像是哦，”舌尖抵着伤口他发音模糊不清，“你想尝尝吗。”

言毕Tony便主动逼近想要反驳什么的管家，毫不留情地撞上去吸吮他的舌头。Jarvis抬高腰胯揉捏着对方手感极佳的臀肉，尽数将Tony带血的呼吸吞下去。他的勃起蹭上温热金属在其表面划出水痕，Tony狠夹住Jarvis的腰，动作急迫又带着几分情色的味道。

“——！”无声的尖叫，在身体终于被破开时得到爆发。外部感知被拉伸，每一秒似乎都有一个世纪那么长。Jarvis不知何时松开了对他嘴唇的钳制，金色脑袋靠在颈侧，声线也不如平时稳当：“我们还有四十分钟，Sir。”

四十分钟，说的轻巧。那跟根硬挺的家伙缓慢动作起来，一下下直冲要害。Tony被困在床铺和振金躯体之间，呼吸声不再是最大的噪音了。被体温所灼热的润滑剂使得侵入变得可以忍受，他甚至从中剥出一丝快感。舌头一路向下来到胸前，轻轻撕咬早已充血挺立的乳首，Tony下意识间将自己朝凶手嘴里送去。“操，”今天的第三个操，可以预见还有更多同伙正在赶来的路上，“Jarvis——”

好管家听话地停止了对他胸膛的折磨，银线连在唇边似乎能被辨清。Tony亲手组成的利刃滑出几寸，尽管肠肉已努力拖住它了。“您无需重复如此多次，”Jarvis变化了姿势，指引着Tony抬高他的臀部，“我会执行您的命令的，Sir。”Tony轻哼一声作为回答，双腿缠上对方腰身。不可避免的摩擦叫他浑身发软，愉悦感压过疼痛成为当下脑子里仅存的东西。Jarvis稳当的托住他，液体在逐渐加重的撞击下被搅成白沫。Tony只觉他快要烧起来，先前还能忍受的室温也过分滚烫了。

“上帝啊……”领带早被拉扯得不成形，总吧自己塞进西装三件套里的人工智能闭上眼睛试图截断过多的数据刺激，“停……停下。”但当Jarvis确实慢下动作时Tony又急喘着气将床单扯出一道白痕：“——你怎么停下了？”

那片冰蓝色更亮了，Jarvis抬高他的腿亲吻他的膝盖，一言不发地继续操干着人类的身体。咕啾水声比前列腺被撞击的刺激来得还要猛烈，Tony呜咽着想要碰触自己，却被温柔推开。

“Sir，请……”管家嘴唇嗡动，又一记顶送，“请允许我。”

是的，是这样，温度稍低的手掌覆住他精确掌控着力度。Tony像条离开水的鱼一般张大嘴，被咬碎千百遍的呻吟自然也溜出来。那些亮银色快被空气中积蕴起的情欲点燃，Jarvis富有技巧地抚弄着他，浅浅抽出再彻底进入直至臀部贴得严丝合缝。

他猛地抽搐一下，尖锐的吸气声：“——干我！Jarvis！”

短暂停顿后，独属于金属的冷冽嗓音响起：“现在进行时，Sir。”

Tony抬眼去寻找那双眼睛时无可避免地瞧见自己硬得发疼的欲望。握住他的手指突然收紧，Jarvis向下压迫他，振金的质量迫使他发出将被折断的低吼。

“您就要到了，”性格恶劣的人工智能询问道，手上却未放松一点，“您将达到高潮，是吗，Sir？”

“闭嘴”还是“闭嘴继续操我”一时间成为Tony·Stark最大的难题。Jarvis似乎也对他回答与否并不在意，他只是开口，动作依旧。最熟悉的声音成为最有效的催情剂，Tony试图从夹击间讨得一口喘息的机会。所有思绪混作一团，他就快攀到顶峰。

如果他说出这几个字。

只要他说出这几个字。

Jarvis。Tony小声呼喊着这两个音节的名字，可罪魁祸首并不为之所动。“请说出来，Sir，”他诱导着这个星球上最聪明的大脑，“您能做到。”

Tony听见有人在拒绝，几秒后才意识到那是他自己。他蜷起脚趾想要推开Jarvis，所有力量却都用在了组织语言上。第二次高潮来得过分猛烈，甚至比过他和Jarvis的第一次性爱。Tony射在对方手里，白光在脑子里炸开直到精液溅上胸膛才逐渐消失。“Jarvis。”他确实没能大声叫喊出来，但这不妨碍人工智能突然放缓的动作。流体屏上金色的数字出现一瞬的紊乱又很快恢复正常，若不注意他都没发现天花板上的光纹也消失了瞬间。

“Sir，”几秒后Jarvis低下头去，“您永远是最完美的。”

他在这漫长的亲吻中逐渐平复下来，先前离他而去的思绪也乖乖回来了。“我当然是，”Tony抬手抚摸横贯对方背部的温热金属，轻轻撕咬他，“所以我按着你的方法来了，结果呢？”

Tony藉由和Jarvis紧贴着的嘴唇发现他在憋笑。

环着他的阴茎的手彻底松开了，好管家顺势将浊液在他身上抹开，伸直手臂去摸索着什么。Jarvis终止了这个吻，用眼神制止Tony的发问：“因为您总是精于反抗……”

布料摩擦声，他好像抓住了什么东西。

“……我想我不得不采取一些措施来让您安静下来。”

好吧，又是那支润唇膏。

“……这是个补救，也是个开端。”

他在用看白痴的眼神看着Jarvis。

“噢好吧，”Tony在那不依不饶的蓝色眼睛下终于认输，“你赢了。方法有效。”

Jarvis低下头想再次吻他。

fin


End file.
